Blue Faith
by Alexawynters
Summary: Trace wont take no for an answer, so Selena saves the day. Oh what a spoiler. Demi/Selena Mitchie/Alex Sonny/Alex Mitchie/Mikayla Demena Think i got enough tags to help ya find it?


Blue Faith

Disclaimer: I own neither Demi nor Selena nor Trace. Last names changed tooooo…. Torres, Russo and Stewart, so its legal. Kay thanks. This doesn't in any way represent these people, its just based on a dream I had. No offense intended.

Rating: T for assault and battery :p and attempted rape.

Author's Note: Yaaaaay one-shot! Okay so this was written at like literally 3 am cuz I had a dream and for once it actually didn't involve me in any way (wow I sound narcissistic), and it was stuck in my head, had my adrenaline all going and what not, so I had to write it. Sorry if it sucks, it's a spur of the moment thing. Also, I WILL finish writing chapter 5 of Enemies, I promise. Its just school makes it hard to write when I'm not immediately inspired. I mean, I am inspired, but it had to form in my head.. shut up it makes sense to me :p Also, I will NOT be continuing Jennifer's Body, or at least not until further notice. Tooooo busy. Sorry guys. Anyways. Title thanks to VanessaBabyS J I shuffled through various titles before setting on this one and only cuz she explained what it meant J or at least I think I remembered the correct title.. lol

As you read this, please understand that I am not by any means a violent person. In all honesty, I'm usually quite docile. For the most part, I wouldn't hurt a fly. However, when it comes to the matter of my best friend Demi, I can be kind of… well.. there's no other way to put it other than psycho. Put simply, if you hurt my bestie, I _will_ hurt you. And if you really hurt her, and I mean physically, you had better hope that some accident happens to you before I get to you, cuz otherwise you're in for a lot of pain. What can I say, I'm protective. We're besties, closer than sisters. Demi Torres means more to me than anything else in the world and I'll be damned if I ever let anything happen to her. So while reading, please keep in mind I'm not the awful monster I seem.

It all started one dreary night mid-November in LA. It seemed this month all nature wanted to do was rain so that limited my night time activities to things indoors. Fortunately my friend Jennifer was in town and since I hadn't seen her in six months, I decided to chill at her condo with her. It had been a year since WOWP had ended and we moved onto other projects so we didn't get to see each other often. We weren't besties or anything, but we were still good friends and enjoyed being around each other. The age difference didn't bother us because I hung out with older people all the time when I was out on tour.

We had been catching up for the last few hours and I was about to call it a night when my phone rang. The caller ID read: Demz 3. Speaking of friends I hadn't seen in a while. It had been over a year since our last awkward conversation. Work and Disney had basically driven us, the once Disney Dream Team, apart and we never really knew how to say goodbye. So we didn't. Instead when we hung up that last time, we promised to call, both knowing neither would. It would hurt too much to actually say goodbye. Seeing her name show up was quite a shock to me.

I answered the phone cheerily, as though we'd spoken only just yesterday. "Hey Demz, whats-" I was cut off by a frantic tone that made my heart freeze.

"Selena, please, you have to come get me!"

I felt like my heart was tossed onto jagged pieces of ice. What was wrong, why was she so panicked?

"Demi, honey, whats wrong, where are you?"

I heard muffled yelling from the other line and Demi whimpered, "I'm at Trace's. H-he wanted to have sex but he didn't have a condom this time so I said no and-"

More muffled yelling. Demi sounded like she was crying now. "He's so mad, Lena! He hit me so I ran and locked myself in the bathroom. Please, please Lena, you have to come get me!"

My whole world seemed to slow down for a few minutes. This couldn't be happening. Not to Demi. Would I get there in time? God, I didn't even know where they were! What if she were several states away?

"Demi, where are you? I mean, where are you guys staying?"

"At Trace's house in LA, I'm in the upstairs bathroom. Please hurry!"

Trace Stewart's house. I frantically searched my brain for a recollection of it. My brain sparked and I remembered that it was about ten minutes back the direction I'd come. Oh thank God.

"Okay Demi, I need you to stay on the phone with me until I get there, okay? I'm only, like, ten minutes away. Can you do that for me Demz? Can you stay on the line with me?"

She was silent for a second, which I assume she was nodding before she realized I couldn't see her, before replying that she could. I then told her I wanted every detail of what was going on: if he was breaking down the door, if he was backing off, or whatever.

On a normal day I would have felt bad for rushing out on Jennifer but judging from what she'd heard of my conversation she understood what was going on. I looked to her and she just nodded and said she'd call the cops. I blurted out a quick thank you before darting out the door to my car.

The drive to Trace's was torture. Listening to Demi's cries and whimpers but being able to do nothing about it until I arrived was killing me. It was a miracle I was even able to make it there due to the fact that every cry and every whimper made me more and more angry. How dare that son of a bitch lay a hand on her!

I pulled up to his house and didn't even bother taking the keys out of the ignition. Over the phone I told Demi that I was here I was coming in and she was going to be alright and to just wait a few more seconds.

The front door was unlocked, which was good. I'd rather not alert Trace to my presence, and surprise him instead. If he expected me, it might be harder to get Demi out of there. Maybe I should have called the police but that would have meant getting off the phone with Demi, and that just wasn't happening. From the entrance I could hear Trace's yelling all the way upstairs. I did my best to sprint up the steps without making so much noise. I was about halfway up when I heard a loud splintering and Demi shriek. He had finally broken the door down. Screw stealth, I ran up those stairs and into the bedroom to see Trace pinning my best friend to his bed as he tried to rip her clothes off, all the while Demi was screaming for help.

Oh hell no.

I ran up behind that tattooed freak and smacked my purse into the back of his head as hard as I could. He grunted and stumbled, caught off guard.

"Selena!" Demi reached for my hand and I was about to grab it when Trace got back up. The only warning I had of incoming impact was Demi's gasp and horrified gaze pointed behind me. I ducked in time to avoid most of the blow, but still got cuffed on the shoulder. Unfortunately, my attempt at dodging his attack put me off balance. Perfect for his next move.

With both hands placed on either side of my upper arms, Trace pushed me back three feet into a wooden chair. It broke upon impact. Oh I was definitely gonna feel that one tomorrow. As I sat there, stunned for a few seconds, Trace once again advanced on Demi. Apparently he thought one little shove would put me out of commission long enough for him to rape my best friend. He was very wrong.

I'd never moved so fast before in my life. I was on the floor then suddenly I was sailing through the air, tackling Trace to the ground laying down punch after punch on his equine-like face. This was the last thing I coherently remember.

Next thing I know, Demi is pulling me off his bloodied body, telling me that I've done enough. That its over and he can't do anything anymore. I stared at the fallen man confusedly. I wasn't aware I had thrown more than two punches, but the damage… Trace looked like he had a broken nose, several fractured ribs, and most definitely a concussion. How did this happen? I did this?

Where I should have been comforting my best friend, I found the situation to be the other way around. I was gently pulled off Trace and into the comforting embrace (hey that rhymed! Sorry.. just had to say)of Demi's arms. She nuzzled my cheek, placing kisses occasionally while rubbing my arms.

"Its ok, Lena. It's over now. I called the police, he's never gonna hurt us again. Don't worry. I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay. That's all that matters."

I was still in too much shock to enjoy that this was the most contact we'd had in ages. Even before our friendship ended, we were still distant with one another. Under normal circumstances I would have relished in the calming caresses and affectionate nicknames. Now I was just appalled at what I had done. Was he going to live? Startlingly, I didn't really care. I cared only as far as I simply didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't give a rats ass if he was okay though, but I didn't want to go to jail.

As always, Demi knew what I was thinking. "He's just knocked out. You hit him pretty good.. and.. thank you." Her voice broke off at the end causing me to turn and look up at her.

"For what?"

Demi looked away ashamedly. "For saving me. I didn't deserve your help. We haven't talked in forever, and I know its my fault. I chose Trace and every one else over you, when they are the ones that fucked me over, and you're the one whose still here for me." She turned back to face me. "Lena, I'm so sorry for giving up on what we had, I never should have-"

I needed to stop her before she continued to blame herself, so I did the only thing I could think of. The one thing I'd wanted to do for years. I pressed my lips to hers softly. The kiss was more sweet than passionate. No explosives or anything, but it definitely caused tingly feelings. Even more so when she began kissing me back.

A few moments passed and we broke the kiss. Demi was definitely surprised. Before she could say anything I spoke.

"Demi, you can't blame yourself for what happened between us. We both were at fault. We knew we were falling apart but we did nothing about it. We didn't even try to save us. We were growing up and making new friends. It was bound to happen eventually and I don't hold it against you. And you should know, no matter how far apart we drift, I'll always be your knight in shining armor when you need it."

We paused and thought over what I said before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my God, that was so cheesy!" I laughed.

The kiss was momentarily forgotten during our giggle fest, and I suddenly felt like the last two years hadn't even happened. That Demi and I were the exact same best friends as we had always been. No drama, no Twitter, no work issues and things like that. Of course that couldn't last long and the real world came back when we heard Trace let out a groan of protest at his body's beating.

I stood up and offered Demi my hand. "Come on, lets get out of here." She gratefully took it, and held it even after I'd helped her up. Briefly I wondered if I should point this out to her, but in the end I went with it. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

I started to drive to her house, but when Demi asked if she could stay with me, I changed course. It was understandable she didn't want to be alone, and Trace also knew where she lived. Better she came to my house and be safe. We would watch tv, eat pickles and be happy tonight. Tomorrow we would call the police and tell them what happened. For now we would enjoy ourselves.

An hour into Mean Girls found me laying on my bed with Demi's head resting on my chest, her arm draped over my stomach lazily. Neither of us were really watching the movie. Our heads were both recalling the events of tonight, and what we were going to do about our future. I for one, was wondering if we were going to go back to pretending the other didn't exist again, or would we return to our 'besties' status.

Demi seemed to be wondering the same thing because she asked what we were going to do now. I didn't need her to clarify what she meant. We were always like that, thinking along the same wave length. I paused in thought. There was no light way to go about this. I knew what I wanted and that was way more than just becoming besties again. But as usual, I would let Demi lead us.

"I don't know, Demz. What do you want to do?"

Demi looked up at me, biting her lip in response and changed tactics. "Back at Trace's house.. what was that?"

Again, there was no playing stupid here. What was done was done, and I could either lie my ass off or come clean. I'd never lied to Demi before, so I didn't really see the point in starting now. The question was how to go about it.

"Well.. Demi.. I like you. No, I don't like you, I love you. As in more than a best friend way. That's why I didn't bother trying to bring you back when you went off with Trace. It hurt too much to see you with him. I've loved you ever since that day at the Barney auditions. I love your smile, your voice, your attitude, your eyes, even your chin!"

We both smiled at that, knowing how self conscious Demi was of it.

I continued on a more serious note. "I love everything about you, Demi. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but you asked and I don't want to lie to you. I can settle for just being friends, but please Demi, don't vanish out of my life again." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

Demi's gaze was unreadable and that made me nervous. If she said she just wanted to be friends, sure my heart would break, but I could accept that. But what if she said she never wanted to see me again?

My thoughts were silenced by her hand placed on my cheek.

"Why didn't you say so?"

What?

"What?" Yes, I felt the need to voice that particular thought.

She giggled. "Why didn't you tell me before? Selena, I only went with Trace because I thought I could never have you. With him I thought I could forget about you but I was wrong. Every second spent away from your made me miss you more. For like the last two years, you can ask my mom, I've been miserable. I thought if I could forget you I would feel better, but the exact opposite happened instead."

I admit my next question is somewhat stupid, but given how my brain had just shut down, I feel it was necessary. "So what are you saying?"

Demi smiled and leaned closer. "I'm saying, Lena, that I love you too." She pressed her lips to mine, and this time, there was nothing sweet about it. Pure passion and need combined into one single kiss making me moan aloud. Hot damn, this girl could kiss!

End.

Author's Note 2: Yes I'm ending it abruptly there. Because::::: I have no idea. My brain just spasmed and died. Also, Dear Word: Spasmed IS a word. I googled it. Fuck you. Anyways, yeah. I intended for the fight scene to be longer and more brutal, hence the beginning of the chapter, but it didn't work out that way. Too much time between my dream and writing this. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW. It makes my day. Even if you say you hated it. I don't care, just give me some feedback, cuz its 505 am and I'm hungry. *wanders off to forage for food*


End file.
